


To Lose Control

by Inciseable



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Murder, Original Character(s), Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inciseable/pseuds/Inciseable
Summary: After moving past the violence that marred his resurrection, Jason is finally rejoining the family for good. But no time of peace lasts forever, and a new foe emerging from Gotham's underground may well destroy what Jason thought he had finally regained.





	To Lose Control

"Do you not realise that I'm only 15, Jason?"

"Exactly. Far too old to not even have had a drop of alcohol."

"It's still against the law"

"Vigilantism is against the law, too."

"You're gonna say that every time we do anything illegal, aren't you?"

Jason grinned and ruffled Tim's hair.  
"You know I will. Come on, Timmy, let's not stand around any longer."

The bar surprisingly was not teeming with criminals, in spite of being part of the strip of Gotham's nastiest dive bars, and sported a look that showed absolute refusal to adapt to modern technology, with the ageing yet cheerful bartender chatting with a lone customer and "Money for Nothing" playing off a jukebox in the corner. Jason wasted no time in ordering two beers and bringing them over to their booth.

"So..." The ends of Jason's mouth began to curve into a smirk "You told me about a girl you were talking to? Stephanie, I think?"

In truth, Jason had absolutely no Idea what he was doing giving relationship advice in a Gotham dive bar, considering the longest he'd been in one was for about a week when he was 13. But he was doing all he could to get to know Tim better, and if this didn't make him the cool older brother, he didn't know what would. In recent months, his relationship with Bruce had improved to the point where he was no longer even surprised to find Jason in the Manor, and where Jason could talk to him about the most mundane, non-Batman-related things. He and his siblings were on much more amiable terms, too, and ironically, it was Tim who he found himself growing the most attached to. While at first Jason only talked to him because he felt he needed to reconcile with him (the kid had looked up to him, after all, and he decided to reward those sentiments by beating the shit out of him), he slowly found himself relating more and more to the boy, doing all sorts of big-brotherly activities with him. So here he was, as close to his family as he had ever been, feeling better than he had in years.

-

This was not the first time he had encountered the smell of blood. It was far from the first time he had encountered a dead body, either. But this was not an overdose victim found in a Gotham back alley, nor was it a street kid caught in the crossfire of a gang war. It was his apartment, and his family whose glassy eyes stared accusingly at him, their blood on his hands. It was them who had been killed, and he swore he would tie up every piece of shit who was even slightly affiliated with this and-

_Focus. Piece the evidence together. Find a motive, and then the culprit._

He had been investigating the links between Sionis Industries and the Black Mask when the threats came through to him and only him, telling him all-too vaguely of the prices he would pay should the information be released to the press and Sionis be charged. At the time, he doubted the threats would come to fruition, but he told a couple of his colleagues about it anyway, and they thought it was serious enough to transfer him and his family to a safe house. Nobody should have been able to know where they were, so one of Black Mask's men must have paid off a corrupt piece of shit to find it.

They fucking sold him out. After all of Gordon's campaigning to weed out the worst of the worst in Gotham's police force, they were still around, still thinking they could freely destroy his life, destroy his family, without anyone even knowing.

_Well it's a good thing they have families too._

 

 


End file.
